Je n'ai besoin que de toi
by SasouParadise
Summary: T'es yeux, ton sourire, tes mains, ton souffle et tout ce qui te constitue. Donne moi tout, à moi cet Oméga sale qui ne te mérite pas, mais qui ne peut plus te laisser partir. Rate M car il y a des LEMONS INTENSES :D
1. prologue

Ce soir, la nuit est calme. Froide et sombre, mais calme. Je soupire en montant les marches menant à mon appartement si situant en haut de mon lieu de travail. Je déverouille la porte et après l'avoir franchie je prend bien soin de la vérouillée à nouveau. J'enleve mes chaussures pour les placés religieusement dans le coin gauche de ma petite marche et je me défait de mon manteau que je plie avant de le mettre sur un support que je met ensuite dans le garde robe. Je traverse ensuite mon mini couloir et ouvre la porte qui mène au salon. Je me dirige vers ma cousine pour me faire à manger. Je relève donc mes manches, lave mes mains et je me met au travail.

-19h-

Je boutonne ma veste noir sans manche par-dessus ma chemise blanche et je retourne à l'entrée remettre mon manteau ainsi que mes chaussures. Je sors, vérouille la porte et je descend en bas. Le bar est déjà ouvert. J'entre à l'intérieur en soupirant.

-LEVIIIII TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QUE J'AI FAIT AUJOURD'HUI!

Je resoupira en me dirigeant derrière le bar où se tenait déjà une hanji prête à me tapper sur le système pour le restant de la soirée.

-Pourquoi t'ai-je engagé déjà?

-Pour que ta vie soit moins ennuyante que ce qu'elle est déjà!

Une fois débarrasser de ce qui m'était inutile je me positionna face au bar et j'entrepris de laver mes verres.

-Mais sérieusement Levi aujourd'hui Petra m'a laisser lui bander les yeux avec les mains mennotées derrière le dos et ...

-Hanji! Aboyais-je, je ne veux pas de détaille sur ta vie sexuel.

Je lui donna mon regard le plus noir.

-P'tain Levi va falloir te trouver quelqu'un. Depuis que tu n'es plus avec notre blond national tu es à cran. Un p'tit coup ça ne te ferait pas de mal et tes chaleurs plus supportable.

-Je vais bien hanji pas besoin de tes conseils débiles.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers notre premier client de la soirée.

-00h-

La soirée se passait tranquillement malgré le fait que le bar soit plein. Plusieurs personne était venu m'accoster dans l'espoir de finir leur soirée en ma compagnie mais je les repoussa rapidement.

-Tu devrais être plus gentil Levi se sont des clients

-Ça à l'aire de me déranger?

-Ahahah non en effet

Je retourna à mes mixtes...

-02h30-

Je sors deux hommes trop saoul du bar qui agressait verbalement deux jeunes femmes.

-Lorsqu'on ne sait pas boire on ne boit pas!

J'attend qu'ils partent avant de faire un mouvement pour retourner à l'intérieur. Alors que je me retournais pour entré, je m'arrêta sec. Dans le noir de cette soirée ils étaient là et me regardait. Deux yeux verts émeraudes ne me lâchaient plus. Je remarqua seulement qu'ils appartenaient à un jeune homme qui était appuyer nonchalamant sur le poteau électrique. J'ai très chaud. Ces yeux... Ils dégagent tellement de choses. Que veulent-ils me dire en perçant ainsi dans cette obscurité?

Je fais un pas en leur direction, mais me ravise en voyant l'homme se relever. Pris par une drôle de sensation je me dépêche à retourner là où je devrais être. Une fois derrière mon comptoire haji m'approche.

-Wouahh Levi tu as vue un fantome?

-Je ne sais pas... Il y avait... Des yeux...

-Attend, T'es sérieux?! Où dis moi je veux voir aussi!

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et mon corps se crispe.

-Oh Levi un beau jeune homme vient d'entré

Un léger rictus se dessine sur son visage. Elle doit se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Il a les yeux verts...

Je sens mon sang quitté mon visage en même temps de sentir un paire de yeux perçant me traverser le dos. Je le sens s'approcher, j'ai chaud.

-Je vais prendre un jack sur glace je vous pris...

Cette voix! j'ai soif ma gorge se serre j'ai besoin d'un moment. Je sais qu'il est assi au bar, mais je ne veux pas le regarder je ne sais pas qui il est mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sens une goutte de sueure descendre sur ma tempe et je demande à hanji de me remplacer un peu et je me dirige vers la toilette du personnel où je ferme rapidement la porte. J'halète et j'ai trop chaud. La sueure aussi est trop présente donc je décide de regarder vers le bas car je sens mon pantalon trop serrer.

-Merde!

Une éréction! C'est pas le moment! Mais que s'est il passé? Cet homme n'a fait que parler bon sang! Je frôle mon érection et un gémissement m'échappe. Je décide donc de déboutonner tout ce que je porte en haut et je met la bas de ma chemise dans ma bouche. Je descend rapidement mon pantalong et j'empoigne mon membre chaud durement en faisant déjà de long va et vient profond. J'accélere la cadence en poussant de plus long gémissements que j'essaye de contenir en vain. La chaleur monte avec le plaisir en moi. Je veux le sentir je veux le voir alors que je ne le connais pas. Je joui rapidement dans un râle profond en méffondrant contre la porte. Je reprends mon souffle avant de tout nettoyer avec les produits sous le levier, je remet de l'ordre dans mes vêtements et je repars à mon poste. Où il se trouve toujours d'ailleur. La chaleur revient mais je ne le regarde toujours pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer si je le fait. Je décide donc de l'ignorer et en voyant qu'il était 3h je cria:

-LAST CALL

Deux minutes avant la fermeture. Il ne reste que l'inconnu, hanji et moi. Je lui lance donc:

-Nous fermons dans deux minutes

-Je partirai, si tu me dis que tu pensais à moi pendant ton petit plaisir solitaire.

Je me retourne vivement vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce que je pense mais je tombe dans lémeraude de ses yeux. Je sais à cet instant que je suis fait comme un rat. Il me regarde d'un sourir moqueur alors que mon instinct me crie qu'il est mon âme soeur. Sans avertissements et alors que je les avaient la semaine d'avant mes chaleurs refirent surfface. J'ai encore trop chaud et j'halète déjà. Hanji étant une Alpha le ressenti.

-Levi tu vas bien? Oui tu peux partir il est mon compagnion...

-Tu veux dire qu'il est

-Oui c'est celui qui m'est destiné

Elle ne pose pas plus de question, prend ses choses et elle repart. Je l'entend très bien fermer la porte à clef. Cet homme aussi car son regard se fait bestial. Il se lève rapidement pour me plaquer contre le comptoire où il dévore férocement ma bouche. Il déchire mon top et se met à me lècher partout avant de descendre mon pantalon qu'il envoie valser au loin. Il me mord férocement un sein et je hurle de plaisir. Il descend rapidement vers ma verge bien tendu et prête à exploser. Il ne perd pas de temps et l'engloutie dans sa bouche pour la sucer fort. Je perds mes mains dans ses cheveux et le force a accélérer son rythme, ce qu'il fait sans résistance. Il décide d'entrer un doigt en moi et, à ce moment, je jouis sans avertissement dans sa bouche. Mes jambes me lachent mais il me rattrape en se levant et il me dépose assi sur le comptoir en entrant, cette fois deux doigts en moi. Je crie de surprise et je gémis de plus en plus fort.

-Prend moi merde prend moi!

-Par devant ou derrière?

-Mais on s'en fout!

Sans posé plus de question il entre en moi et mon souffle se coupe.

-Ah... ahhh t'es trop...hum gros bouge pas...aaah je vais déchirer

-Pardon...

Et il se met à bouger. Je perd tranquillement la tête j'ai chaud je me relève pour entourer son cou de mes bras et il me soulève en passant ses mains sous mes cuisses. Je ne suis plus assi sur rien, mais je rejète mon corps vers l'arrière pour le faire entrer en moi le plus possible.

-Je ne peu plus... ahhh je... ahhh

-ou...ouiii moi aussi

Je jouis dans un autre râlement alors qu'il éjacule avec un crie bestial. Il me regarde et l'intensité de c'est yeux n'est pas disparu. Il s'approche pour m'embrasser mais je l'arrêta et lui dit que nous devrions aller chez moi.

-11h-

J'ouvre les yeux et je m'assoie lentement dans mon lit vide. Je me rappel de la soirée de la veille. Nous avions agit comme des bêtes toute la nuit. Je panique et touche le derrière de ma nuque... Pas de marque... Je me rappel de lui avoir demander de ne pas me marquer. Je soupire car, lorsque je sors de ma chambre, je constate qu'il n'est nul part et que je ne sais même pas son nom... Mais je me rappel très bien de **ses yeux**.


	2. Serais-je d'un connard?

J'étais étendu dans mon lit à regarder le plafond. Je ne voulais pas me lever et affronter une autre journée, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être là. De plus, les questions m'assaillaient, depuis un moment déjà, et toutes ce portaient vers cet inconnu. Il était mon âme-sœur, ça je l'avais compris. Par contre, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était le fait que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas rester et surtout, pourquoi il n'était pas revenu en deux semaine. Je repensa à ce qui c'était alors passé par la suite.

Je passa la journée comme à mon habitude jusqu'à l'heure du travail. J'eu à peine le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'Hanji me sauta dessus.

 _\- LEVI TU DOIS TOUT ME CONTER!_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire..._

 _\- Au contraire mon cher! Il y a tout à dire!_

 _\- On a baiser comme deux malade toute la nuit et en me levant se matin il avait disparut._

 _\- Son nom?_

 _\- Ch'ai pas_

 _\- P'tain Levi t'es sérieux?_

 _\- Hum_

Je n'arrêtais pas de pensé à cet homme. J'essayais de me souvenir de son visage, mais seul le souvenir de ses yeux me revenaient en mémoire. Des yeux d'un vert profond qui partageaient tellement de sentiments inconnu à mes yeux, que j'avais l'impression de ne rien savoir du monde. Je me disais que j'aurais quand même dû le détailler un peu mieux. En même temps, avec les hormones dans le tapis c'était une peu compliquer. Je ne dormais plus vraiment... Déjà que je ne dormais pas beaucoup, ce con avait réussi à me faire dormir encore moins. C'était ce que je pensais, mais j'aurais bien voulu ne pas dormir cette nuit là. J'aurais pu lui poser des questions et qui sait, peut-être réussi à le garder à mes coter... Je décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de procrastiner et je me leva.

J'avais prit le temps de manger avant de sortir me promener. Je passa devant un parc et je regarda les enfants pendant un long moment. En voulais-je? C'était une question à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre... Un rire amers m'échappa et la pensée me traversa "nous n'avions pas utiliser de condom". La peur me prit et je me dirigea vers une place que je connaissais trop bien: l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, je pris rappidement lascenseur pour monter au 3e étage. Je sortis rapidement de cette boite métalique pour me rendre au comptoir des inférmières à gauche.

\- Je dois voir le docteur Smith dite lui que c'est Levi et que c'est urgent.

\- Monsieur je ne peu pas...

\- Maintenant! Lancais-je d'un ton plus sec.

Je vis rapidement Erwin sortir le regard inquièt avant de m'amener dans son bureau.

\- Levi que se passe-t-il

\- J'ai un problème de merde complètement ridicul

\- Et si tu me disais juste ce qui se passe?

\- Je suis peut-être **enceinte**...

Je vis son visage perdre toutes ses couleures.

\- C'est impossible j'ai pourtant...

\- Mais pas de toi imbécile!

Je lui expliquais donc tout ce qui s'était produit. Son regard se fit dur et je pu y lire de la colère. Je savais que je comptais pour lui et je tenta de le rassurer en lui disant que je m'occuperais personnellement de se gars si je le revoyais. Ça réussi à le clamer un peu avant qu'il se décide à me faire passé les tests nécessaires.

\- Reviens me voir demain

\- Je vais t'appeler ça fera pareille

\- Levi, je...

\- Merci Erwin je dois y aller

Je partis sans plus tarder. Je ne pouvais pas rester en sa compagnie. C'était trop douloureux pour lui et je le savais. Je l'avais quitter brusquement sans raisons valables parce que je savais. Je savais qu'il y avait, dans ce monde, quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Je savais que je devais le laisser car je ne l'aimais plus vraiment. Cet homme était mon meilleur ami et je l'avais utilisé pour mes besoins d'Oméga. Je voudrais seulement retrouver ce lien et sans plus. Je refis donc le chemin inverse pour retourner chez moi mais mon instinct me fit tourner à gauche au lieu de droite à l'intersection. J'avais l'impression que je me devais de prendre ce chemin mais pourquoi? Aucune idée. Je m'arrêta devant l'université. Il n'y avait personne et pourtant, un malaise prit place en moi. Je tiqua de la langue et je repartis vers chez moi sans me douter un seul instant de ce qui se passait à cet endroit.

Je me dirigea immédiatement vers la douche, après avoir enlever mon manteau, et je mis l'eau froide. Je m'y engouffra sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Je voulais oublier. Tout oublier. Cet homme qui avait passer en coup de vent et qui signifiait tellement. Cet homme qui m'était destiné et qui était un gros connard. Je lui en voulais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regretta d'être né Oméga. Et si j'étais vraiment enceinte? Et si j'avais un tout petit être inoffensif en moi? Est-ce que je le garderai? Pourrais-je lui apporter toute l'amour dont il a besoin? Après n'avoir jamais connu l'amour parental serais-je capable de l'en couvrir? Peut-être que je devrais...

\- MERDE NON, hurlais-je sous la douche.

Je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ce choix. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'enleva donc mes vêtements et changea la température de l'eau. Cette chaleur me réchauffa un peu. Je n'avais pas encore la réponse pour cette question, je n'avais donc pas besoin d'y pensé maintenant n'est-ce pas? Et ce connard n'est qu'un minable que j'oublierai. Je me lava et sortit de la douche pour entreprendre un grand ménage de mon appartement.


	3. Le secret révélé

_-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça? Espèce de merde!_

 _Un coup fût porter. Le sang gicla sur le plancher déjà bien tâcher. Un regard motivé fût diriger vers un autre._

 _-C'est tout ce que tu as?_

 _Un autre coup projeta une tête vers l'arrière. Une personne s'évanouit, mais pas sans une pensée diriger vers une certaine personne._

Une journée commençait. Je grimaçais en me relavant. J'avais peut-être trop bu finalement. Le cadran de mon cellulaire affichait 11h et 6 messages non lu. Trois d'Erwin, 2 d'Hange et 1 inconnu. Je décidais de me lever et de m'habiller après avoir brosser les dents. Je sortis de chez moi pour me rendre à l'épicerie en voiture. Je n'avais pas envie de marcher, en fait, je n'avais pas envie de grand chose.

Je me promena dans les rangées en prenant un peu de tout au hasard. Je me dirigea vers la caisse et paya le tout. Je mis ensuite le tout dans l'auto et retourna chez moi.

 _-Alors comme ça tu n'est plus seul?_

 _Un regard interrogateur ce fit, une photo fût montrée, un cri bestial fût entendu._

 _-Ahahah ne t'inquiète pas il saura bientôt._

 _Une personne se débattit fortement et le bruit d'une épaule qui se brisa se fit entendre._

Je me retrouvais dans le bureau d'Erwin après avoir lu ses messages inquiets.

-Bon Levi...

Il ouvrit son dossier et mon cœur se compressa.

-Tu ... n'es pas enceinte

Je laissa un soupir m'échapper. J'étais soulager, mais en même temps, une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue.

-Des nouvelles de ton inconnu?

Je lui fit non de la tête. Je le remercia et retourna chez moi où je décidais de changer les meubles de place dans mon salon.

 _-Il faut le retrouver! Nous devons impérativement savoir s'il est encore en vie._

 _Des gens courraient alors que d'autres tapait frénétiquement sur des claviers!_

 _-Calme toi Mi..._

 _-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être calme Armin! HANGE!_

 _-Coupable madame la juge!_

 _-Merde Hange on à pas le temps pour ça où en es tu?_

 _-... Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante à te donner..._

 _Le doute, la peur, le stress et la détermination régnait dans la pièce._

\- Alors comment va tu aujourd'hui?

Hange me regarda soucieuse.

\- Je vais bien Hange ne t'inquiète pas, par contre, toi tu m'as l'air fatiguer

-Ouais disons que ma journée fût...mouvementer

Je ne dit rien de plus. Un sentiment étrange ne voulais pas me quitter. J'avais repasser devant cet établissement qui me m'était mal à l'aise.

J'avais ensuite lu les messages d'Hange en arrivant au bar et elle m'avait rejoint pas longtemps après.

La soirée ce passa comme à l'habitude. Des invitations refuser, des verres laver et une Hange... Plutôt calme... Non décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. À la fermeture j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais mon portable vibra et je décidai de regarder qui m'écrivait à cet heure de la nuit.

Mon cœur s'arrêta, mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon portable toucha le sol. Hange s'approcha rapidement.

-Levi qu'est-ce que t'as?

-C'est lui...

Je ne pouvait pas me tromper... ce regard était le sien. Hange prit mon portable et agrandit les yeux en voyant la photo de mon inconnu battu et attaché à une chaise.

-Eren...

Je releva la tête vers elle.

-Pardon?!

-Merde... Levi écoute moi, nous allons fermer le bar pour une durée indéterminé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous irons te prendre quelques vêtements et tu vas venir avec moi.

Je ne posa pas d'autres questions devant son air sérieux. Je fis comme elle me dit et dans sa voiture, elle me demanda de bander mes yeux. Ce que je fis sans poser trop de question. Elle conduit pendant environ 20 minutes. J'entendis des bruits de machine et la voiture continua son chemin.

-Levi ce que tu vas voir, c'est énorme... Je t'expliquerai le moment venu.

-D'accord

J'entendis Hange sortir de la voiture et ouvrir ma portière. Elle m'entraîna dans un ascenseur qui descendit. Les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs bruits ce firent entendre. Elle me tira à l'extérieur et enleva mon bandeau.

Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf ça... Plusieurs ordinateurs remplissait la pièce et plusieurs personne aussi. Une écran géante se trouvait sur le mur d'en face et de chaque coté se trouvait 3 écrans plus petites. Chaque écran affichait des trucs différent. Devant tout ça ce trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une table de contrôle. La personne se trouvant devant se retourna.

-Hange... HANGE! C'est qui cet inconnu!

-Mikasa calme toi... S'il est ici avec Hange c'est qu'il est important.

-En effet merci Armin... Donc voici Levi ...Livaï Ackerman

Je vis une fille, Mikasa je crois, arquer un sourcils à l'entente de mon nom.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as amener ici ?

-Et bien vous savez que c'est l'âme sœur d'Eren

-Oui nous le savons mais...

Hange interrompit une jeune garçon aux cheveux blond.

-Mais il a reçut un message avec une photo d'Eren.

Hange se dirigea vers la table de contrôle et y connecta mon portable. La photo de mon garçon inconnu s'afficha à la grosse écran. Plusieurs personne parla et s'activa. On me demanda de m'asseoir. Ils parlaient vite et disaient beaucoup de truc que je ne comprenais pas et je soupira. Hange me lança un regard désoler avant de se remettre à la tâche. Plus tard, elle prit une pose et elle me dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à la cafétéria.

-Alors?

Elle soupira

-Que veux tu savoir?

-Tu le connaissait?

-Oui...

-Eren... c'est son nom?

-Eren Jäger oui...

-Mais comment...

-Écoute Levi... Je vais tout t'expliquer... Je sais que ça ne sortira pas d'ici... En fait, nous sommes des agents secrets...

-Tu m'étonne avec tout le matos ici

-Ne m'interrompt pas sinon on va encore être ici demain matin

J'hocha la tête et décida de l'écouter attentivement.

-Nous enquêtons depuis un moment sur un groupe de trafiquant. Nous somme sûr qu'ils sont à l'origine de plusieurs enlèvement important comme celui du président des États-Unis... Eren est le chef de notre escouade. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps toi et moi et ta demande pour travailler à ton bar ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. On retrouve beaucoup d'information avec les gens saoul. Un soir Eren était venu en chercher et... vous vous êtes rencontrer. Eren a passer la soirée avec toi et le lendemain... Nous ne savons pas comment, mais... Il fût kidnapper. Depuis on le cherche activement.

-Mais tu voulais pas me le dire! Tu sais que j'ai flipper ma vie pendant ses deux semaines!

-Je ne pouvais pas!

-Pourquoi maintenant?

-Tu es en danger Levi et tu es peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous aider si nous voulons le retrouver en vie.

Je me rassi et acceptais de les aider. Hange se releva et m'apprit qu'elle s'occupait de développer de nouveaux gadget, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. Je rencontra Armin et Mikasa. Deux amis d'enfance à Eren qui avait décider de le suivre. Par contre le dévouement de Mikasa venait me gruger les nerfs un peu.

 _-M'sieur il n'y es plus!_

 _Un coup de feu fût tirer et un corps s'effondra. Un regard menaçant rencontra un regard déterminer et cette phrase fût dite:_

 _-Ta salope à disparut, mais nous la retrouverons je te le promet._

 _Le regard déterminer se transforma en regard pensif et n'étant pas le réaction voulu un coup de feu fût tirer dans une cuisse._

Alors voua avez aimer? ^^ Pardon pour l'attente l'idée de départ pour ce texte était vraiment plus simple et plus soft mais j'ai changer d'idée :P Donc dite moi si vous aimer ce chapitre :D


	4. Le satellite 2,0,6

J'avais été installer dans une chambre le temps que ces gens puissent trouver des pistes. La chambre était spacieuse et j'avais même une télévision. Mon portable avait été réquisitionner car ils voulaient trouver la provenance des messages. Je finissais de nettoyer la pièce lorsqu'Hange frappa et entra.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein?

-Hum?

-De nettoyer...

-Je ne sais pas quand fût la dernière fois que cette pièce à été nettoyer et je ne sais pas qui la fait donc...

-Et ça te change les idées...

-En effet... Du nouveau?

-Oui justement pourrais tu venir avec moi?

-Ouvre le chemin

Je la suivis et elle me ramena dans la pièce de contrôle. Ils m'apprirent qu'un autre message venait d'arriver sur mon portable. Ils me le montrèrent.

" _Petite princesse c'est enfuit, châtiment fût porter_ "

-Nous savons donc que ton appartement était surveiller et c'est surement là que fût enlever Eren.

Je serra les dents et les poings.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à retracer les messages. Nous allons essayer avec un courant inverse.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Que tu vas leur répondre

Je me retourna et Mikasa se dirigeait vers nous. c'est elle qui venait de parler.

-Tu vas devoir les provoquer, ils finiront peut-être par faire un mauvais mouvement.

Je réfléchis... "Châtiment fût porter" ne voulaient-ils pas dire qu'Eren avait été blesser. Armin interrompit mes pensés :

-Je sais à quoi tu penses la même hypothèse nous a traverser, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres options. Eren est mieux blesser que mort et ne t'inquiète pas, il est résistant.

Il me tapota l'épaule et j'hocha la tête. Je pris mon portable et répondit:

"J'suis pas une princesse connard!"

 _-Ohhhh... Ta salope a du caractère..._

 _-Si tu savais..._

 _Une gifle fût porter._

 _-Ne me répond pas!_

 _Un regard moqueur fût poser et une main rencontra violemment une joue encore une fois._

J'entendis Hange rire. Suivit par le petit blond. Le message ne fût pas long à arriver. J'eu un haut le cœur. Eren avait été tirer dans la cuisse. Tout le monde me regardait. Je devais être blanc comme un drap, mais je pris mon téléphone et répondit quand même.

"Vas te faire foutre espèce de merde"

Aucune réponse n'apparut, mais plusieurs personne s'activait dans la salle. Hange me dit que je pouvais repartir dans ma chambre et c'est ce que je fis.

En posant la main sur ma poignée de porte, l'image de l'université me revint en tête et je fis le chemin inverse en courant. En arrivant dans la salle, je chercha Hange du regard que je trouva rapidement. Je me précipita vers elle et m'arrêta rapidement avant d'être à son niveau. Ce fut d'une voix surprise qu'un nom franchit mes lèvres.

-Erwin?

Le petit groupe se retourna vers moi. Erwin paraissait désoler pour moi.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que ton âme sœur était Eren...

-Mais... Qu...Comment?

Mikasa me répondit d'un ton plutôt sec:

-Voici le commandant en chef Erwin Smith.

-Non! Il est médecin c'est un boulot demandant il ne peut pas être ici en même temps.

-En effet Levi, j'étais commandant en chef. J'ai abandonné ce poste pour vivre mon rêve d'être médecin.

Mais c'était quoi ces conneries à la con encore?! Je m'enfuis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je les emmerdes tous. Trop d'informations, trop de stress et trop de révélation en même temps! C'était trop pour moi. Je m'endormis rapidement trop épuiser.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il le prendrait comme ça...

-Il est trop faible.

-Non Mikasa n'importe qui réagirait comme ça je le trouve plutôt bon d'avoir tenue jusque là et Hange ne t'inquiète pas il va s'en remettre. Avez vous réussi à localiser où se rendaient les textos?

-Non pas encore, mais grâce à la nouvelle invention d'Hange...

-La nouvelle antenne satellite 2.0.6 sert à...

-On à pas le temps pour les explications Hange continue Mikasa.

-Comme je disais nous avons pu définir un périmètre d'où ils pourraient se trouver.

-Parfait montrer moi ce que vous avez.

Ils se mirent tous au travail et Hange partit bouder dans son labo.

J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus reposer. Je ne savais pas quel heure il pouvait bien être, mais par les petites fenêtres je su que la nuit était tomber. J'ouvris la télévision et regardais les nouvelles. Trois heures du matin. Quel heure pour se réveiller! Mon ventre porta plainte et je décida d'aller manger pour le calmer. Dans la cafétéria se trouvait Hange qui discutait avec Erwin. Elle me regarda mais ne dit rien, elle me fit simplement signe de venir m'asseoir et elle se leva pour se diriger en cuisine. Je me posa donc où elle était en face du grand blond.

-Bien dormi?

-Ouais... Vous n'avez pas fermer l'œil?

-Non mais non sommes entraîner pour

-Et le café nous aide grandement.

En disant cela, Hange déposa une tasse bien noir en face de moi et me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Je lui répondit qu'un croissant ferait l'affaire. Je continua de discuter de tout et de rien avec Erwin le temps qu'elle revienne. Je mangea mon croissant et une fois la dernière boucher prise je me décida de poser une question.

-Alors cette recherche en sens inverse à donner quoi?

Erwin soupira et me répondit:

-Nous avons pu délimiter une zone d'où pourrait se trouver Eren.

L'université apparut une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit et je demanda a ce qu'on me montre cette zone. Une fois devant l'écran, je remarqua que cette bâtisse maudite était au centre de cette zone.

-Je crois savoir où il se trouve!

Ils me regardèrent tous étonner et je leur expliqua mon sentiment étrange et le besoin de passer devant cette école.

-Tu pouvais pas nous en parler plus tôt?

-Pardon si ma putain de vie change du jour au lendemain, que j'apprend que je vivais dans le mensonge et que mon âme sœur que je prenait pour un parfait connard est victime d'un enlèvement en plus d'être un putain d'agent secret!

Mikasa soupira et ordonna qu'on prépare les équipes spécialisé. Tout le monde se mit au travail encore une fois et on me demanda de retourner dans ma chambre.

-PAS QUESTION! JE VIENS!

Erwin accepta et je fût embarquer dans la même voiture que lui, Hange et Mikasa. On m'avait mit un gilet renforcer sous mon chandail. Le trajet ne fût pas très long et, une fois arriver, nous somme descendu de l'auto et j'ai dû me coller au dos d'Erwin. Nous étions l'équipe qui allait visiter le sous-sol! Rien de plus glauque pour nous... Nous descendions donc les marches et nous arrivons devant deux grandes portes de fer rouillées. Erwin se plaqua contre le mur, Hange fit de même sur celui d'en face et Mikasa devant la porte. Elle nous lança tous un regard et, après un hochement de tête, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivi d'Hange. N'ayant pas de bruit Erwin me fit signe de le suivre et nous traversons la porte. Hange ouvrit la lumière et mes yeux mirent un petit moment à s'habituer. J'ouvris la bouche et tomba sur mes genoux alors qu'un cri s'élevait d'entre mes lèvres.

Alors ça vous à plut? Qu'a vu Levi pour hurler? Avez-vous des hypothèses? On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre. :P #Usamisa


	5. Plaisir amer

J'ouvris la bouche et tomba sur mes genoux alors qu'un cri s'élevait d'entre mes lèvres.

-MAIS MERDE BORDEL DE MERDE!

Je me traîna jusqu'à la chaise vide pleine de sang. Celui d'Eren. J'avais chaud, l'odeur de son sang m'enivrait. Je ne voulais que le sentir, mais malgré moi, mon corps réagissait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je pleura donc de frustration. Les flaques de sang me narguaient et j'étirai mon bras pour toucher ce liquide. C'était si chaud si réconfortant en même temps d'être si froid et si inquiétant.

-Erwin, c'est chaud...

Je le vis bouger et j'entendis des bourdonnements... Il devait crier des ordres à ses hommes, mais je ne l'entendais pas. J'haletai... Ohhhh tien... Salut l'érection à la con, je n'avais pas besoin de toi maintenant. Ah, je bave. Quel con entrerait dans cet état alors que l'homme de ses rêves était en danger? Un foutu d'Oméga voilà la réponse. Je voudrais qu'Eren soit là, son odeur me faisais tourner la tête je ne pouvais rien y faire et je devins de plus en plus exciter. Je me senti soulever et je ne porta guère attention du lieu où on m'emmenais je ne voulais que me satisfaire. Je fût jeter à l'arrière d'un fourgon.

-Tien prend ça et occupe toi de ton problème car ton odeur distrait mes hommes.

Ah la voix d'Erwin... Ce n'était malheureusement pas celle que je voulais entendre. Je voulais entendre la voix grâce et plein de bestialité d'Eren. Je voulais l'entendre me dire à quel point je l'excitais. Les portes se refermèrent et je tira violemment sur ma braguette sortant mon sexe dur de mon boxer. L'odeur d'Eren est présente. Je tourna la tête pour voir un morceau de tissu vers lequel je me dirigea. Même si je voulais me frotter le nez contre son coup pour sentir son odeur sauvage, ce bout de tissu tâcher était tout ce que j'avais. Le sang d'Eren le colorait. Je le portai donc à mon nez pour inspiré cette odeur si particulière. J'attrapai mon membre chaud pour y appliquer de dur va et vient. Je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer, au contraire, les larmes avaient doublé. Je lâchai des plaintes de douleurs et de plaisir. Putain de corps d'Oméga ce n'est pas le moment d'être sale!

Plus, j'avais besoin de plus... Je me mis donc sur mes genoux pour descendre mon pantalon et je plaquai violemment mon front sur le plancher, le tissu sous le nez, et j'humidifia mes doigts. J'en mis deux en moi et apprécia la douleur que ça me procura. Je le voulais lui, ses yeux, sa voix, ses mains et son corps. J'haletai plus fort en gémissant son nom. Eren fût le seul mot auquel je pensai pendant ce plaisir amer. Je martelai ma prostate jusqu'à ma délivrance où mes gémissements se transformèrent en un cris de l'âme. Et je me laissa tomber sur le coter en continuant de pleurer.

-Où es tu Eren... J'aurai voulu ne jamais te rencontrer.

Et je m'endormis toujours en pleurant et en pensant à cet homme que mon coeur ne pouvait laisser partir. Erwin qui était à l'extérieur avait tout entendu. Non pas par plaisir car il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas entrer prendre Levi de force, mais car il voulait être sur que personne n'entre pour le faire. L'odeur que dégageait un Oméga pouvait rendre fou ceux autour. Lorsque Levi s'endormit, il poussa un soupir et rejoignit Hange.

-Pas trop dur commandant?

-Je ne le suis plus Hange et non ... C'est lui qui vit le plus dur... Alors?

-Nous avons un idée d'où ils se trouvent, par contre, nous ne pourrons pas y amener Levi.

-Où sont-ils?

-Dans la bâtisse Axi et Cie au nord...

-Bordel...

-Ouais où se trouvent Marco un des haut placer du groupe de Jean...

Leur conversation continua ainsi un long moment. Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je remarqua que j'avais été déplacer. De retour dans ma chambre. Je soupira et me leva. Une douche serait bien... Ce fût donc ce que je fis et une fois propre, je me dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Je trouva les autres autours de la grande table penché sur une carte.

-Dite moi que vous l'avez trouver

Ils se retournèrent vers moi. Hange s'avança pour prendre la parole mais Erwin la devança.

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas venir. Nous montons un plan pour aller le chercher sans subir trop de perte.

-D'accord...

-Pardon?

Mikasa me lança un drôle de regard et me demanda:

-Ohh Pourquoi capituler si facilement alors que tu voulais tant le revoir?

-Ne te trompe pas. Lui dis-je en lui retournant un regard déterminer. Je n'ai fait qu'accepter que la deuxième partie et pour ce qui est de ne pas y aller, je ne suis que partiellement en accord. Je vous accompagnerai mais je promet de rester à l'arrière du fourgon à attendre qu'on m'apporte Eren. Je ne serait pas une nuisance, mais je veux le revoir le plus tôt possible.

Erwin prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter ma demande. Il y eu deux conditions. Premièrement je devais rester coûte que coûte dans le fourgon et je devais prendre un suppresseur, inventer par Hange, pour ne pas avoir de chaleur et violer Eren.

-Parfait j'accepte

-Nous ne savons pas dans quel état nous pourrions le retrouver...

J'hocha la tête pour montrer au petit blond que je comprenais bien la situation et que malgré cela, je voulais y aller. Ils m'expliquèrent donc où se trouvait mon prince charmant et comment ils allaient le récupérer. Après une bonne heure d'explication tout le monde alla se préparer sauf moi qui alla dans ma chambre attendre l'heure venue.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? pardon pour le retard j'ai été super malade ^^' ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est pour que le prochain aille toute l'action qu'il mérite :D j espère que vous avez aimé le prochain chapitre est deja presque fini ;) #Usamisa


	6. Opération Sauvetage

Le fourgon s'était enfin arrêter. Nous devions être arriver. Les hommes débarquèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Erwin. Il me répéta que je ne devais absolument pas sortir sous aucun prétexte. Si je le faisais, il n'aurait aucun remord a battre en retraite. J'hocha la tête et les portes se refermèrent.

Je referma les portes et j'ordonna à deux gardes de bien surveiller l'arrière du véhicule alors que deux autres surveilleraient l'avant. Je pris mon Walkie-Talkie et parla à l'intérieur.

-Agent 1 en position?

-Prêt commandant.

-Parfait attendez mon signal.

 _-Plus tôt-_

 _-Bon voici le début du plan. Erwin et Hange, sous le nom d'équipe 2, vont aller se positionner ici à la porte C pendant que Mikasa, sous le nom d'agent 1, ira à la porte B. Nous enverrons un de nos soldats à la porte A, il rentrera comme un individu normal et c'est là que sera donner le signal. Après je vous guiderai d'ici, la salle de contrôle, pour vous diriger._

Je prit mon arme et m'avança vers ma position suivi d'Hange. Je vis un des soldats se diriger vers la porte principal et y entre. Il y ressortit une minutes plus tard alors qu'une explosion se produisit au même endroit.

-Commandant j'ai infiltrer la sécurité.

-Agent 1 gogogo

Je me dépêcha d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans les couloirs.

-Équipe 2 faite attention 3 gars foncent vers vous.

-Reçu.

Lorsqu'Armin nous donna le signal, nous sortimes de notre cachette et j'abatis rapidement les trois hommes. Armin nous dirigea ensuite vers une pièce vide où nous allions mettre notre plan en marche. Je surveillai la porte alors qu'Hange se positionna dans un coin. Elle se mit à genoux et sortit un petit ordinateur et une boite en métal. Elle pitonna quelques secondes et la boite s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir plusieurs araignées minuscules.

-Oh bordel...

-Calmos Commandant ces petits bébés vont nous retrouver Eren.

-Ça n'en reste pas moins... Dérangeant.

 _-Plus tôt-_

 _-Le signal sera? demanda Erwin._

 _-Une explosion rien de moins!_

 _-Oui Hange... Bon je reprend. Ensuite je vous dirigerai vers une pièce vide où Hange pourra utiliser son truc..._

 _-Ce n'est pas un "truc" tu saura... Ultimate-Spidersearch est l'invention qui retrouvera Eren. Même si quelqu'un marche dessus elles sont assez solide pour résister, elles sont plus rapide qu'un humain et elles sont dotés d'un système de signalement lorsque la cible sera trouver._

-Hey petit blondinet nous sommes prêt.

-Parfait... Alors

-Cible M localisé...

Armin se retourna vers l'écran de Mikasa et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'ombre et que dans son champ de vision, elle pouvait bien voir Marco qui ne semblait pas vraiment stresser.

-Parfait agent 1 je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous le dire, mais ne le perdrez pas de vue.

-Roger.

-Euhh blondinet j'aimerai bien sortir de cette pièce! lança soudainement Hange.

-Calme toi stp...

-Mais commandant!

-Chut j'ai dit!

-Pfffff

Armin se permit un petit sourire le temps de quelques secondes.

-Bon équipe 2 la voie est libre. Prenez à droite en sortant, à gauche au bout du couloir et encore à droite l'ascenseur se trouvera au coin.

-Reçu!

Hange se pressa de sortir et ces petits monstres partirent à la recherche d'Eren. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter alors qu'Erwin prit l'autre pour descendre. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup d'ennemis et cela inquiéta beaucoup l'ex-commandant. Après avoir fait tout les étages, il remonta rejoindre Mikasa et Hange qui devaient surveiller le dernier étage du haut. Une fois arrivé, il leur fit signe pour qu'elles le voit.

-C'est bon je reçois un signale! Eren à été retrouver!

Les trois agents sur le terrain sourirent avant que le blond lance un signale dans leur oreillette. Ils ouvrirent alors le feu. Marco tourna la tête et les regarda. Il n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout alors qu'il n'était pas stresser quelques minutes plus tôt. Plusieurs de ses hommes sortirent d'une porte secrète alors que lui, il restait derrière les portes de son bureau anti-balle. Il donnait des ordres au téléphone alors que le trio d'agents menait la guerre contre ses sbires. Erwin déclara retraire 10 min plus tard.

-Hey blondinet c'est bon?

-Ouais agent X à fait ce qu'il devait faire!

 _-Dans une autre pièce-_

J'ai froid... J'ai mal... Je voudrai te voir... Que penses tu de tout cela? Es-tu seulement au courant? Que sais tu? Sais tu que je ne voulais pas t'abandonner? Est-ce que l'organisation te surveille comme il se doit? Je ne veux plus ouvrir les yeux... Ça me fait trop mal. Je voudrai te serrer t'embrasser et te faire l'amour sauf que mon corps me fait mal, tellement mal que je n'arriverai même pas a te prendre dans mes bras si je te voyais. J'ai été déplacer dans une pièce sombre. Lorsqu'ils m'ont enfermer, je ne voyais même pas mes mains. Je suis fatigué et si je dormais un peu? Tu crois que je me réveillerai?

Une nuit. C'est tout ce que cette putain de vie m'avait autorisé. Une nuit avec toi, mais depuis cette nuit, combien de jour ont passé sans que je puisse seulement t'expliquer ce qui s'est passer? M'en veux tu? As-tu ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti? Les mêmes frissons, le même désir ou ne serais-ce que le même amour?

Quelque chose toucha le pied du prisonnier. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour constater qu'il ne voyait toujours rien. La chose continua à percuter son pied.

-Saloperie *tousse* de merde

Il cru voir un reflet argent, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question. Alors qu'il allait refermer les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière l'aveugla. Il se braqua d'un regard bestial envers la personne qui venait d'entrer même s'il voyait en brouiller et se qu'il vit le déstabilisa. Un homme, pas très grand, entra et se dépêcha de l'approcher. Pantalon noir, un chandail blanc sous une veste droite noir où se trouvais aussi deux pistolets. Eren sourit.

-Si tu t'évanoui j'te bute.

Il s'approcha d'Eren et, avec une petite invention d'Hange, il coupa les menottes qui retenait le brun. Il le souleva et ressortit rapidement. Il du traîner Eren tout le long car celui-ci ne pouvait pas marcher. Il avait tellement été traîner que ses jambes étaient ankylosées. Il fût rapidement sortit de la bâtisse et mener vers une petite voiture noir.

-C'est bon Pixis démarre!

Aussitôt la porte refermer Pixis parti en furie en direction du QG.

-Levi...

-Chut repose toi on parlera plus tard.

-C'est bon commandant embarquer dans les fourgons agent X a réussi sa mission!

-Tsk

-Rohh aller Mikasa ne soit pas jalouse!

 _-Plus tôt-_

 _-Commandant vous prendrez le soin de bien aller dans le fourgon prévenir Levi de ne pas sortir. Deux gardes seront placé devant et deux derrières. Levi lorsque je te donnerai le signal tu sortiras par la trappe du fourgon. Il y aura une bouche d'égout juste en dessous._

 _-Pas question que je passe par là! Ce n'est pas hygiénique!_

 _-Nous te donnerons une combinaison..._

 _Il hésita, mais répondit tout de même:_

 _-D'accord... suivit d'un grand soupire._

 _-Donc tu suivras le chemin que je t'indiquerai. Je vais t'aider à t'infiltrer et tu te cacheras. Lorsque Eren sera retrouver tu ira le chercher pendant que nos trois autres agents feront diversion._

 _-Je ne suis pas d'accord il sera en danger et il n'a même pas eu de formation!_

 _-Avec le respect que je vous dois commandant je crois que c'est notre meilleure chance. Ils voudront kidnappé Levi. Nous éloignerons nos gardes avec une fausse attaque planifié. Une bombe fumigène pour être précis et lorsque l'ennemis approchera nous feront exploser la fourgon._

 _-Encore une explosion?_

 _-Gomen Mikasa! Hange n'a pas arrêter de m'harceler pour en avoir!_

 _Tout le monde se tourna vers la concerné._

 _-Quoi?! J'aime bien lorsqu'il y a de l'action et comme Petra n'est pas dans cette mission j'en crée. Dit-elle avec un gros sourire._

 _L'équipe ria un peu et Levi posa une question à Armin le grand stratège._

 _-Comment je vais faire pour éloigné Eren si mon moyen de transport explose?_

 _-Une autre voiture t'attendra avec Pixis au volant._

Le voyage en voiture fût rapide et, aussitôt arriver, Eren fût prit en charge par les infirmiers. Le temps qu'il soit déposer dans un lit tout le monde eu le temps d'arriver. Mikasa se rua vers Petra qui était l'infirmière en chef de l'organisation.

-Alors?

-Il manquait beaucoup de sang on lui en a donner... Sinon quelques blessures mineurs, deux trou de balles, l'épaule déboîter, trois cotes brisé malnutrition et c'est tout.

-C'est tout?! C'est assez tu veux dire! Encore heureux qu'il soit en vie.

-Calme toi on a tous déjà vue pire. Lui répondit la petite femme en blouse blanche.

-Ouais... Hey bébé j'ai plein de truc à te compter ! Sinon je t'ai déjà dit que t'était trop canon dans ton uniforme?

-Au moins cents fois par jour...

Petra repartit avec Hange, Erwin partit écrire un rapport et Mikasa entra dans l'infirmerie pour retrouver Levi au chevet d'Eren.

-Tu viendras me prévenir lorsqu'il sera réveiller?

Levi se retourna et la regarda. Il vit une fille profondément inquiète. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne restait pas, mais il compris qu'elle voulait qu'Eren le voit lui en se réveillant.

-Promis

Elle repartit et Levi se retourna vers l'endormi. Il posa une main sur la poitrine du brun et passa lentement l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Ne croit pas t'en être tirer aussi facilement tu vas m'entendre quand tu te réveillera.

Eren sourit, déposa sa main sur celle qui était sur lui et se rendormi.

Alors ce long chap vous a satisfait? :D j'espère que oui car moi je le trouve bien ^^ MAIS l'histoire est encore loin d'être fini ;) #Usamisa


End file.
